The Daleks Take Over The World
by Hannahtardis11
Summary: Clara and the Doctor and river


"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

The Daleks, who are the Doctor's greatest enemies were ready to take charge upon the English city. It wouldn't be long until the Doctor appeared with his companion, Clara Oswald. She was the replacement to Amelia Pond and Rory Williams who had then died, living a long life. "Doctor... what is going on?" Clara asked within the TARDIS. She was trying to get used to the Gallifreyan piece of architecture as best as she could.

The Doctor looked at Clara, who was literally death gripping the railings along side the heart of the TARDIS. "It's just a slight kink in the system. It'll pass." His mahogany tweed jacket and bow-tie glimmered in the blue light of the TARDIS. The TARDIS eventually stopped shifting around frantically and all together stopped moving. "Ah.. we must be here then," the Doctor stated, rushing to the door. He opened it, and sure enough there was the ferris wheel.

"Come on Clara! We have some adventuring to do!" the Doctor exclaimed. Clara followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS, and they went down to the London Square, where there were many department stores and perhaps the Doctor wanted a few more bow-ties, since the ones that he had been wearing were giving him too many memories of the Ponds. His family.

After getting the newer bow-ties, and exiting the store, the Doctor and Clara walked a couple blocks until they heard the sounds of them. The Daleks. But what were they doing here in London?

"Exterminate!" The Daleks had blown up Parliament.

The Doctor put a hand to his head. "Bloody hell... Clara, do you think they're coming to retrieve you, to put you back into the Dalek asylum?"

Clara looked at the Doctor, a bit worried. "I have no clue, Doctor. But whatever they are here for, it's not good..."

The Daleks turned around in a circle a couple of times. They were scanning the premises for the Doctor, their greatest enemy, which was a mutual feeling, if someone had asked the Doctor how he had felt about them.

The Daleks stopped turning, and they directly were looking at him and Clara. "It is the Doctor! The Doctor! The Doctor and Oswin?!" The Daleks were going beserk now. "EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR AND GET OSWIN! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR AND GET OSWIN!" the Daleks beeped frantically.

"Not on my watch..."

A woman bursts out from the rubble. Her hair was curly and blonde, and she was wearing a leather jacket and jeans, as well as her high heeled boots. It was River Song, the daughter of Amelia Pond and Rory Williams. She wasn't imprisoned?

The Doctor was confused. River was supposed to be in the jail of the Time Lords, but how would she get out. River shot her laser gun at the Daleks that were on the premises, and they were exterminated. River glanced over to see the Doctor and Clara.

River walked over to the both of them. "Hello Sweetie. Who is this?"

"This is Clara. Clara Oswin-Oswald."

River looked at Clara, suspiciously. "Before you get too cozy with the Doctor, Miss. Oswin, I'll have you know he is my husband." River was trying being calm with the new companion, and she knew every companion that the Doctor has had, except for Donna Noble, had tried and had kissed him. She didn't want any trouble.

Clara looked at River in the eye. "Of course, I wouldn't want to cause any trouble. I don't want to hurt you guys' relationship." Clara smiled. She wasn't angry with River, just a little worried that maybe River was out to get her. Clara wasn't her mother or her father... Just Clara.

The Doctor looked from Clara to River. They were like Fire and Ice, for sure. The Doctor put his hands in his trousers and then rocked on his feet. "Well then River... we will be seeing you around?" the Doctor stated.

"Most definitely, sweetie."

The Doctor smiled to himself as his wife ran off into the burning Parliament building. River could just about sustain anything. She wasn't vulnerable. She was a fighter. After River was out of sight, the Doctor took Clara's hand and they ran off to the TARDIS.

There had to be an answer to the Daleks being in London. Why were they at Parliament, burning things up? This somewhat bothered the Doctor. Were they actually thinking of annihilation of the Human race?

The TARDIS had the answer to just about anything, and maybe it could give them some insight on what to do when the time comes for Dalek annihilation. He thought back to when he was on the Dalek ship and threatened the Daleks with the Jammy Dodgers. Such an odd day it was.

The Doctor and Clara finally reached the TARDIS and the Doctor cloaked it, so then him and Clara could hide away researching in the TARDIS about what the Daleks planned to do.

"Oswin... it's time to take action!"


End file.
